kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
The Lovely Family of Five/Full summary
Sakura narrates the beginning of the episode. She introduces herself and mentions her job as a teacher and how much she enjoys doing it and loves the students. As she heads into a room she notes the wrong books within the students hands and someone points out she accidentally came into the wrong classroom. She leaves while claiming that a silly mistake wouldn't spoil her good mood. Once in her class, she starts returning the English tests everyone took recently. Once again Shino has done badly, but she can't help but encourage her anyway by giving her an A for effort. While Shino is happy, Aya tells her that she shouldn't go easy on a poor grade. They start the lesson and she asks Yoko to translate something she just wrote on the chalkboard, but Yoko shifts attention to Aya to make her answer it instead. After class, Sakura and Alice discuss how Shino has been struggling with the work. She believes that Alice really cares about Shino, given how much her name comes up in their conversation, and Alice confirms this. Sakura agrees that she really likes Shino too but this causes Alice to grow uneasy before deciding to follow her around all day again. Eventually realizing that Alice is doing this, Sakura struggles and gets anxious- not realizing that Yoko is just about to sneak up on her with the intent of surprising her. She drops something and Yoko picks it up to see a pet rabbit. They are joined by Karen, who comments that Sakura's late name Karasuma is too difficult for her. She suggests they call her Karasumi instead, but Sakura shoots down the idea. Karen then mentions her desire for her own nickname and the girls try to think of something, but only come up with Curry, ''because it just vaguely sounds like her name. Karen dislikes this and the subject is dropped. Later, Sakura goes to help Shino by pulling some loose string off of her skirt. She happens to spot Alice still watching her, but tries to make herself forget about it, but by now she is very curious as to why she is doing this. She attempts to ask Alice, but as it turns out she is actually using a stuffed rabbit doll to practice with. Leaving the staff room she confronts Alice on it and Alice claims that while she cares for her as a teacher, she wishes that she could be less-friendly with Shino. Sakura seems to understand, and in hopes of comforting her, she reveals the true reason as to why she didn't want to tell the girls her pet's name. It is because she named it Alice, something that creeps out the girl. Later, Yoko reveals the picture of Sakura's pet that she found and they observe it, noticing that Sakura is dressed in her school uniform and assume it to be a picture of her when she was younger. However, after noting that she looks exactly the same now, Sakura just happens to appear and tries to grab it, explaining that it only came from the Cosplay Party the staff holds at the end of each year. This makes the girls question her and what else the staff do during their spare time. The following morning the girls watch as the Lucky Horoscope comes up on television. The announcer reveals it to be Gemini, which makes Shino very happy. But when it turns out Alice's sign, Aries, is the unluckiest for the day, she gets upset. The girls leave for school and Alice clings to Shino out of fear that something will happen unless she stays with Shino all day. Shino tries to tell her not to worry but in the course of a few seconds, Shino walks into a street pole, gets splashed by a passing car, and is nearly knocked unconscious by a falling tool. While Shino claims to be fine, Alice fears that her bad luck may be transferring to her friend, despite Shino's optimism after voicing how lucky she was to see two young foreign girls who are both blondes. Alice finds her behavior to be inspiring and they continue heading to school. Outside of one of the rooms, Sakura waits before heading inside. She is startled by the students surprise they set up for some reason and she scolds them, thinking they were playing a mean trick. After they explain that it was their teachers birthday, she is very touched by the gesture and gathers up all of the remaining glittery paper, streamers, and confetti and hands it to the confused teacher before leaving. After class, Karen comes by the others and tells them that they should play baseball. She has enough equipment for the five of them to play, but when Aya asks her how to play Karen is quick to say that Yoko can teach her. Leading Yoko to show a look of disbelief as she sits there and wonders how Karen can want to play something she doesn't even know. They head outside and begin to assign roles; Karen will be the coach, Yoko the batter, Aya the female manager, and Shino as the cheerleader. She chooses to make Alice an on-field mascot, much to her displeasure. However, they realize they can't really play a game with roles like this, so they decide to take turns batting for now. Yoko will toss the ball and they chose Alice to go first, but she hesitates while the others cheer her own and Aya attempts to figure out wha to do as a Manager. Karen tells her that she should cheer, but she can't realize how different that is from what Shino is doing at the time. Alice readies herself and Yoko tosses the ball at her. She ends up missing each ball and is sad because she hasn't been able to hit it, then admits to the group her horrible horoscope for the day and how she feels hopeless. But after seeing how much Shino believes in her, she decides to try again and puts all of her faith into Shino and because of that, the ball goes flying very high into the air. The girls tell Alice to run to first base, but she struggles to figure out where it is. Yoko meanwhile, admits that she doesn't have the heart to tell the other four that it was a foul ball. As they leave school Karen asks if they can stop by the book store. They are surprised that she likes books, until she informs them that she just goes for the manga, since a new one she's been reading is out and she has a special fondness for it, because it was how she taught herself Japanese Language. She suggests that textbooks should be done the same format since she thinks it would be much easier to learn that way, but Yoko isn't very sure. Once there, Alice observes the crosswords word book as a few girls go by wondering what she is looking at, since she's foreign. This makes Alice fear she looks too childish and she grabs a book on Tea Ceremonies instead. In another area Aya finds a picture of Isami modeling some outfits and she comments that Yoko would look nice in them, but Yoko insists Aya would look better in such frilly outfits and walks away as Aya turns to the horoscopes. She reads Shino's and mentions that it doesn't look good, but like Shino had done for her earlier, Alice makes an attempt to claim a horoscope hardly means anything. The next day at school, Yoko comes up to Aya to discuss their blood types. She mentions how their specific blood types happen to get along very well with each other, which flusters Aya. As she thinks of a way to respond, Shino and Alice comes by to mention that they are both A-types. That following weekend, Alice attempts to wake up Shino. She comes out into the living room to watch as the sisters attempt to wake up. After Alice claims they look a lot a like, Isami claims that to be nonsense before asking where her glasses are. Alice informs Isami that she doesn't wear glasses though and makes her go to wash her face in order to wake up more. They make a warm drink while chatting about a doll named Elizabeth that Shino happened to spot in the store sometime back and wished to buy. Isami then teases, asking how much she would pay for Alice if she was a doll, and Shino answers "''one hundred thousand yen". Alice scolds her for being cheap and as Shino asks why she said that, so Alice responds that she should be worth more than a doll and scolds Isami for even asking that question. However, Isami is able to trick Alice into instantly forgiving her. Outside, Karen is skipping around the area while trying to think of something to do for the day. She stops upon spotting a white cat nearby and attempts to pet it, but it flees from her. She gives chase and soon finds herself cornering it on another street. She grabs the kitty, but finds that she is now by a loading dock and calls Shino tell her about the cat. But after it runs off, she hangs up and continues to chase it. For a moment, she stops upon realizing she just forgot to ask Shino a question- but decides it isn't important and continues on. Over at Aya's, she has finished her work for school and is now very bored. She decides to call Yoko, but realizes that she's getting anxious for no reason. As Yoko answers, she tries to speak to her calmly, but she only gets flustered and yells over the phone; only to learn it's Yoko's brother who answered. He offers to give Yoko the phone but Aya quickly hangs up. Yoko asks what was going on and decides to stop playing games with their sister; but she asks that she stays to play a bit longer. At the Omiya house, Alice is attempting to cut a little bonsai. She does it just as Shino comes into the room and asks if she would like to go shopping. Alice agrees and waits for Shino to change, although she doesn't understand the importance behind it, expressing surprise after she shows up in a fancy dress. Yoko trails behind Aya and tells her to stop being frustrated, but Aya insists she is fine since she was the one who called Yoko to begin with. In hopes of calming her down, Yoko offers to buy her some cake, then goes on to say that she wishes she had a cute sister like Aya. But this upsets her for some reason. It's then the girls all somehow reunite and they decide to make a day of it by hanging out somewhere. One of them voices annoyance in the fact that if they had known they would all be free, they could have planned the day better and they decide to try this next weekend. Aya then points out that she and Yoko were going to grab some cake, and while Karen likes this idea she is a bit dirty from following the cat and needs to bathe first, and because Shino and Alice wanted to do some shopping the girls decide to just wait until next weekend to hang out and seperate. Before they go, Aya reminds everyone to study for the upcoming exam. Yoko is initially against it, since studying is pretty unpleasant but it doesn't stop the girls from discussing it anyway. Meanwhile, Sakura happens to be heading home after doing some shopping of her own when she finds the white cat. She calls for it, and it starts to run so she chases after it. The following day while at school, she begins to feel nostalgic and upset upon realizing the girls will be graduating and leaving soon. It's enough to drive her to tears, despite a fellow teacher reminding her that the girls are only first year students. Category:Summary Category:Anime Category:Season 1